


It Only Takes One Touch

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: Yotsuba!L and Light discover some truths about each other.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	It Only Takes One Touch

“Look, you intolerable _fuck!”_

Light never swore. He never said the wrong thing. He was never unflattering or failing to compliment at just the right time with just the right thing. He was eloquent in seven different languages. _Seven._ So, maybe that's why the words he uttered forth in despair and frustration caught L so off guard. Maybe that's why L failed to react when a fist full of rage flew toward his face and hit him square in the meatier part of his face.

L flew backwards, his back hitting an office chair. The chair failed to break his fall, rolling across the floor until it hit the computer desk. Matsuda and Aizawa stops on either side of L, stunned and unmoving. Matsuda had the wherewithal to at least exclaim, “There's no point in fighting! It's always a draw!”

The smartest words Matsuda ever uttered fell on deaf ears as Light jumped toward L, who was still dazed upon the floor. They tumbled together across the concrete floor and the team would've pulled them apart if they were able to get a good grip on either man.

Grabbing a fistful of white shirt, Light cocked his fist and punched L in the eye before L had a chance to rear back and kick Light in the stomach with such force that it sent him sailing across the room. At this point, Matsuda and Aizawa had gained enough of their faculties to attempt to restrain both men. Mogi and Souichiro entered via the HQ kitchen and hurried to assist their colleagues in breaking up the fight.

L only wiped the blood from his nose as he glared at Light, his arms locked in the custody of Aizawa and Mogi as he was drug across the floor. Light was getting a scolding from his father that he minded no heed as he attempted to launch toward L once again. Matsuda and Souichiro were successful in preventing his success, however.

“What on earth has gotten into you?!” Souichiro demanded as he grappled with his enraged son.

“L was accusing him of being a murderer and Light just lost it,” Matsuda explained.

“Yeah, but L does that like twenty times a day,” Aizawa countered.

“I guess this time was different,” Matsuda shrugged.

The separation lasted long enough for Light to calm down. He gave a half hearted apology but his eyes said he'd get his chance to strangle L later. L gulped, afraid of the young man for the first time since starting the investigation. He considered saying his thoughts out loud less often.

5pm rolled around and one by one the team members clocked out and said their goodbyes. Light's face was earnest, “I want to stay here tonight. I need to apologize for my behavior anyway. Go on without me, dad.”

Souichiro sighed and nodded his agreement, squeezing Light's shoulder and hoping his son was going to actually apologize and not plot the lowly detectives demise. He supposed he'd know in the morning.

Light wasted no time marching up the stairs to L’s room. He was determined to make L set that he was on the detectives side. Determined to show he was one of the good guys. Sure, he'd lost composure earlier but who wouldn't? The circumstances he was living under were impossibly stressful! If the investigation didn't prove him innocent, he was looking at being executed! No wonder he snapped.

Light pounded his fist against L’s door, expecting to have to bang on it all night. Shockingly, the door opened quickly, and a bruised and swollen L appeared. “Here to finish the job?”

“Oh, shut up. I'm here to apologize,” Light explained, unveiled anger on the edge of his voice.

“Well, it's not accepted so goodnight Light K-"

L was closing the door and turning away when Light’s open hand flew to the door and pushed it open forcefully. “I'm not leaving until you accept it.”

L dropped his hands from the door and walked away, giving up on closing his bedroom door rather easily. “Well, too bad, Light Kun. That's never going to happen.”

Not caring what it looked like, Light marched into L’s bedroom and grabbed his arm, turning L to face himself. “Well, I'm not quitting. I don't care if it takes all night.”

Normally, staying up all night was a fine proposition. Unfortunately for L, he'd exhausted his ability to stay up over the past several days and was struggling to keep his eyes open even as he spoke to Light. “Fine.” L said, jerking his arm free of Light's grasp. “I accept your apology. Now goodnight.”

“Liar,” Light said as he followed L to his bed.

L shrugged. “I don't have to be sincere. I accepted the apology, now go away.” L climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Light reached over and pulled the covers off L, “That's not good enough and you know it!”

L sighed and rubbed his aching face. _And he said I'm intolerable._ When L threw his hands overhead in surrender and looked over at Light, he was shocked at what he saw. A million thoughts ran through his head and he sat up, a wild grin stretching across his face as he glared at Light.

“What?” Light asked uneasily.

L leaned forward, and I'm a daring move, he grabbed the place where Light's pants were tented. “I think you know.”

_Fuck!_

Light blanched, wide eyed and horrified. How had he not noticed his own hard on? He grabbed L’s wrist and pulled him off his pants. “Stop it!”

“Suit yourself,” L said, something new in his voice, something sultry.

Light hesitated. _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Light knew the jig was up. His façade had effectively fallen apart. And the one he'd built it all to stand against was the very one to send it tumbling down. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He stared at L who stared back at him and in one swift motion he changed everything between them.

Climbing onto L’s bed, he gently grabbed the detectives face on either side, careful of his wounds, and kissed him fiercely. L didn't hesitate to kiss back, and the two of them collided in the hot desire they'd been denying each other for weeks.

Clothing was shed and hard bodies rocked against each other. The only witness to their sin the linens and darkness of the moonless night. They’d go again and again, and with every kiss, every orgasm, every thrust of their hips they forgot they were supposed to be nemesis.

Light would wake up sore and spent and laying across the pale skinned man he'd ravaged the night before. He'd moan and roll over and pull him into himself. L would curl against the touch and relish in its wonder. They'd sleep the day away, uncaring of their responsibilities or the missed calls on their cell phones. The world could wait. They had finally found each other and it was the greatest discovery they'd ever make.

Eventually responsibility would beckon them and they'd respond. This time, however, they'd sit a little too close. They'd be a little too considerate of each other. The team wouldn't understand what changed. They didn't need to understand; the peace was welcomed.

The two men would share secret touches and kisses where no one was looking and the cameras were blind. Love was blossoming in a place where it should not have been able to. It caused L to wonder if there was a way to save Light. Was there a way…

Then they found themselves in the helicopter, flying over Tokyo, discovering the Death Note and all its horror. Light had been holding L’s hand and occasionally smiling at him. Then L held the book and saw a shinigami for the first time. Lost to his thoughts, he was unaware of his one mistake until it became too late.

Light had touched the Death Note.


End file.
